


The House Guest - Chapter 1

by NomadicPixel



Series: The House Guest [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky x Reader, F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomadicPixel/pseuds/NomadicPixel
Summary: AU. You and Bucky were best friends when you were younger, your family moved away.  He’s in town for a visit, and he is far from the boy you remember.





	The House Guest - Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely Captainofherheart for emotional support, beta reading, keeping me sane, and making me post this beast of a story.  

##  [The House Guest - Chapter 1](https://nomadicpixel.tumblr.com/post/172844426429/the-house-guest-chapter-1)

 

* * *

 

The phone call came out of nowhere.  After all, the last time you saw Bucky face to face, you were twelve years old, and your family was moving from Brooklyn to sunny California.  

Best friends that you were, it took time to drift from writing each other every day, and a call once a week, to random calls and special occasions. After all, life happens, and friends drift apart.

Sure, he’d sent a Facebook request a few years back.  You’d chatted on messenger a few times, and he’d like your status every once in a while.  It wasn’t the same.  Bucky couldn’t type or text to save his life. The punk couldn’t be bothered to even post a profile photo.  

The conversations were always friendly, but never as often as either of you would like. You could go months without touching base, but that didn’t mean you had grown apart.  Your relationship just…evolved.

And then he called you out of the blue. It had been so long since you’d spoken that Bucky’s voice wasn’t familiar anymore. His voice was deep and whiskey smooth. So different from the high pitched, cracking voice he’d had the last time you saw him.

When he laughed, you pictured his dimples, the little scrunch of his eyes and nose as he would giggle. Now, his deep laugh had a timbre that made you swallow hard and bite your lip.

_Oh my._

But, like always, the two of you fell into an easy rhythm and talked for hours. He caught you up on Rebecca and her litter of children. You told him about your dad’s midlife crisis and subsequent move to Hawaii with your mom in tow.  Friends, work, memories from back in the day, embarrassing stories, nothing was off limits.

At last he told you one of the reasons for his call. He was finally leaving Brooklyn.  After years of couch surfing, house sitting, and random quasi-legal sublets, he gave up on trying to afford a place of his own in the neighborhood. Your little town was thriving, and that had been enough to make his decision.

He had taken a transfer at work, and was moving to your town. If you didn’t mind, he wanted to stay with you while he looked for an apartment. So long as it wouldn’t be an inconvenience.

You missed him. So very much.  You missed how you two could talk for hours about nothing, or just sit in complete silence without it feeling awkward.  Bucky always had a grounding effect on you, balancing you. If a simple phone call could lift your spirits that much, having him visit was going to be a blast.


End file.
